


Warm Moonlight

by karipitan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karipitan/pseuds/karipitan
Summary: Hokuto sleeps over at Natsume's dorm.
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 20
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Warm Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hokkenatsu + dreams for the enstars rarepair week on twitter o/

A sudden gasp. Rustling of a blanket. Nervous breathing filled with anxiety.

Natsume was sitting up in his bed, his hand on his chest. It rose and sank with each breathe. A vivid dream had woken him up unpleasantly, cold sweat covered his skin. The dorm room was dark, with only a few weak rays of moon light shining through the window and illuminating its near surroundings.

Natsume looked around in the dark room. It seemed the same to when he fell asleep in the late evening: Leo was once again in Italy, leaving an empty bed, and instead Hokuto was present, lying next to him and sleeping peacefully. He contemplated waking Hokuto up, to talk to him and to calm down. He discarded this thought, however. Trickstar had an important job in the morning, he would negatively affect Hokuto’s condition if he were to wake him up now.

Natsume laid back down, his eyes on the dark ceiling. Patterns and shapes in different shades of darkness appeared the longer he looked at it. Has it always looked like this? One of the patterns caught his attention. It reminded him of the dream he had. With a sudden movement, Natsume turned over to lie on his side. Now facing Hokuto’s back, he moved a bit closer. Eventually he gently rested his forehead against Hokuto. Hokuto’s body temperature was usually low, but Natsume still felt warmth radiating off of him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Exhaled. He repeated this twice, reaching for the fabric of Hokuto’s T-shirt and grabbing it gently. Being this close to the boy he had feelings for and feeling his warmth helped Natsume calm down from his nightmare.

He wanted to hug him, cuddle with him - if Hokuto would have been aware of what he meant to Natsume.

In reality, Hokuto was only present because they rehearsed their parts in an upcoming play of Dramatica. It merely happened to be a long rehearsal session until late evening, and Hokuto asking if he could sleep over. He didn’t wanted to wake up Hajime nor Keito when entering his own dorm room. And coincidentally, Leo had left all sorts of stuff on his bed, leaving it unusable while he was gone.

Natsume chuckled softly. He certainly was an idiot. Such a rare occasion occurred, yet all he could do was clinging to Hokuto’s T-shirt, hoping his sleep was deep enough to let him continue sleeping. Were his dreams more pleasant than Natsume’s?

…

Natsume couldn’t tell when he fell back asleep. His consciousness decided to just shut down some time. However, he woke up to feeling something warm around him, next to him. He sleepily blinked his eyes open and glanced at the side he felt the warmth coming from. His heart almost stopped at the sight: Hokuto was cuddling him, while seemingly still asleep.

He gulped. What was he supposed to do in this situation? If he tried to remove Hokuto’s grip, he would risk waking him up. On the other hand, trying to fall back asleep was not an option either, considering _**who**_ was clinging onto him. Much to his surprise, Natsume was saved from this decision when he heard Hokuto. It sounded like he woke up. Natsume closed his eyes quickly to seem fast asleep still. Hokuto must have noticed he was cuddling Natsume, because the warmth Natsume felt was gone, followed by rustling of a blanket. He assumed Hokuto sat up. Silence filled the room. It seemed eternally long, until Hokuto cleared his throat.

“...Sakasaki. I know you're asleep, though… You were always talking about being Anzu’s lover, and even nowadays you seek her attention whenever possible, but…” Silence. “...Do you think you could like someone like me too? ...Ah, I apologise for babbling out of nowhere. Although, you probably can't hear me…"

Suddenly, Natsume felt fingers around his hand. 

"Sakasaki, I… I like you so much…"

_...Was any of this real - or not?_

**Author's Note:**

> you get an imaginary gold star if you got the reference  
> "what reference?" - yes.


End file.
